Not as tough as everyone thinks
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ gets hurt, and shes not as tough as everyone thinks, and Will knows that JJ/WILL WILLIFER


**Not as tough as everyone thinks **

Screaming out in pain, JJ felt the knife twist inside her, catching her breath, she saw him look right at her, smiling, he dug the knife deeper inside her, pulling it out he watched as she fell to the ground, clutching her wound, JJ felt the pain rush her body, hearing the shots she watched as he fell to his death, seeing Hotch run towards her.

"You okay?"

JJ nodded, taking a deep breath, seeing everyone gather around her, JJ felt her body begin the shake, "I don't….feel" JJ closed her eyes, feeling dizzy, until she blacked out.

As JJ passed out, Hotch made pressure on her wound, as the paramedics arrived, loading JJ into the ambulance, they all watched as it drove off, rushing to the SUV's they followed to the hospital.

They all knew, JJ was tooth, but was she as tooth as they all thought.

/

Slowly opening her eyes, JJ took a deep breath, closing her eyes again, she opened them quickly trying to adjust the light. Looking round she saw the cream room, hearing the machine beeps, turning her head, she saw the wires in her arms. Looking at the monitor, looking down she saw Will, half asleep, smiling a little, JJ lifted her arm, feeling a sharp pain, gritting her teeth, he moved her arm, lightly touching Will's head. Placing her arm back down, JJ winced in pain.

"Whaaa.t I was just…"

Looking up Will saw JJ looking at him. "Ya awake!"

JJ nodded. Closing her eyes a little. Will sat up, pulling the chair closer to her bed, taking hold of her hand.

"You scared us all"

JJ let out a breath. "It hurts" she whispered, feeling her dry throat"

Will nodded, "I'll go get the doctor, and get a nurse to get ya some water"

JJ nodded, as Will stood up, he leaned over the bed, kissing JJ's forehead.

After the doctor left, JJ laid her head back, closing her eyes. "How you feeling?" Will asked laying next to her.

JJ turned her head. "Like I can still feel the knife inside me"

Will sighed, squeezing her hand. "Your gonna be okay"

"It really hurts"

"I know, but ya know you don't have to be brave, its just me"

JJ nodded, burying her head into his chest, she left out a muffled cry. As she soon fell back asleep, Will watched her, she really had scared them, and knew it was going to take her a while to get over this, he knew JJ better than anyone, and what had happened to her, was going to leave a serious scar.

"Wake up sleepy"

JJ opened her eyes, seeing familiar faces. "Hey"

"Hey how you feeling?" Reid asked.

"Like I got a knife through my gut!"

"Nice to see your still yourself kiddo" Rossi smiled.

JJ sighed, taking a deep breath. "So doc, says you'll be out of here soon"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, guess I got a lot of recovery to do"

"You will be back on your feet in no time."

"Guys, I'm not as tough as you all think I am"

"JJ, your stronger than you think you are. Trust us" Hotch finally spoke.

JJ nodded. "I'm gonna get some rest, you should all go home."

/

Once JJ was finally released, she was glad to be home, laying in bed, she sat watching a film with Henry, she ran her fingers through his hair, as he had finally fallen asleep, lifting her head, she saw Will wake up.

"He asleep?"

"Yeah, for some reason you both always fall asleep through this"

Will let out a little laugh, cuddling JJ. "Still in pain?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I know it took you a long time, to get over been shot. But!"

"Healing takes time" Will said kissing her head.

"I hate been in pain, and I hate that I can't do anything."

"You can do anything you want, you just need to take it easy, and you'll be back in the field before ya know it"

"I'm glad I can be me around you."

"You can be yourself around anyone"

"I know it's just" JJ paused "Around the team, they all think I'm JJ the girl who's badass and tooth who can shake everything off." she paused "But with you, I can talk about how much it hurts, and how I feel useless and like a part of me will never be the same, because all I see is him shoving the knife into me."

Will sighed, closing his eyes. "That's because your in love with me, and you don't just love me."

JJ nodded, wiping her tears. "I'm not tooth, I'm scared."

"And its okay to be scared, everyone gets scared, so don't hide it. Please"

"I wont, I have you, I don't wanna be scared I just wanna get better and get over this"

"That's my girl, and I'm here every step of the way, like ya were for me"

"Forever" JJ and Will both said at the same time.

"Come ere." Will said, leaning in close, pressing his lips onto his wife's.

**THE END**

/

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
